Stereoscopic display systems attempt to recreate a real world visual experience wherein a viewer sees a different view or image in each eye. In a real world viewing experience, a viewer with two eyes sees two slightly different images, as each eye is spaced apart in a slightly different viewing position. A goal of stereoscopic video display systems is to present a separate and different view to each eye of the viewer.
Certain attempts to recreate a real world visual 3D experience have used an apparatus similar to corrective eyewear comprised of a lens of one color and a lens of a second color. A monitor or projector would project two views on one screen, with each view being color coded so as to be complementary to one eyewear lens or the other. The use of color to segregate viewing channels would often lead to headaches for the viewers.
Earlier attempts were focused upon creating a 3D viewing experience within a traditional movie theater environment where movies are typically displayed. Yet, retrofitting existing billboards and other public media to achieve a 3D viewing experience remains unaddressed. Thus, there is a need for achieving a 3D viewing experience on billboards, stadium jumbotrons, or other large displays. These and other capabilities, and the advantages of such, will be made apparent when considering the following detailed specification and when taken in conjunction with the drawings.